dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dialgapedia:Solicitudes de rango/2
Solicitud de rango 7 - 06, Denegada ;Rango :Administrador ;Anexo;;Comentarios ;Solicitud de Masterkyogren-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 18 :34 7 jun 2010 (UTC) ;Anexo;;Comentarios Esto es porque hubo una limpieza de permisos previamente. Cuando se inicien los nuevos grupos repartiremos esas funciones. 19:01 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 14 - 06, Denegada : Reversor : ::Quiero que sea IEP quien me responda::: Exijo ser reversor de nuevo. Y me vale si fue por la limpieza. Quiero tener otra vez mi puesto de reversor. Me espere mucho para serlo-:: :::;Comentarios :::: El €iber 21:54 14 jun 2010 (UTC) :: Te responderé yo. Pero no creas, puede que yo sea más amigable y tenga más contacto con los usuarios pero soy objetivo. No veais a Andrés malo y a mi bueno. Cada uno es como es. La respuesta es esta. Reversiones tuyas o deshechos de vandalismo en el último mes: 0'''. Para que quieres el cargo? Si hiciese falta te lo concedería. --IEP · D de duelo 16:52 17 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Quiero que sea IEP quien me responda::: Exijo ser reversor de nuevo. Y me vale si fue por la limpieza. Quiero tener otra vez mi puesto de reversor. Me espere mucho para serlo-:: :::;Comentarios :::: El €iber 21:54 14 jun 2010 (UTC) : Exijo ser reversor de nuevo. Y me vale si fue por la limpieza. Quiero tener otra vez mi puesto de reversor. Me espere mucho para serlo-:: :;Comentarios :: El €iber 21:54 14 jun 2010 (UTC) : ::Quiero que sea IEP quien me responda::: Exijo ser reversor de nuevo. Y me vale si fue por la limpieza. Quiero tener otra vez mi puesto de reversor. Me espere mucho para serlo-:: :::;Comentarios :::: El €iber 21:54 14 jun 2010 (UTC) :: Te responderé yo. Pero no creas, puede que yo sea más amigable y tenga más contacto con los usuarios pero soy objetivo. No veais a Andrés malo y a mi bueno. Cada uno es como es. La respuesta es esta. Reversiones tuyas o deshechos de vandalismo en el último mes: '''0. Para que quieres el cargo? Si hiciese falta te lo concedería. --IEP · D de duelo 16:52 17 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Quiero que sea IEP quien me responda::: Exijo ser reversor de nuevo. Y me vale si fue por la limpieza. Quiero tener otra vez mi puesto de reversor. Me espere mucho para serlo-:: :::;Comentarios :::: El €iber 21:54 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 14 - 06, Denegada :Reversor ;Anexo :He visto que me han quitado mis poderes,me vale si es por limpieza o no digo lo mismo que Ciber solo quiero decir eso y que me responda Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon ; ;Solicitud de : Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->~En SuperWiki 22:23 14 jun 2010 (UTC) ;Comentarios :Gracias MASTER, al fin veo que a alguien la agrado El €iber 01:45 16 jun 2010 (UTC) : Te respondo lo mismo que a Ciber pokemon. No tengais ansias de poder que no conducen a nada ni os dejeis llevar. --IEP · D de duelo 15:27 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 17 - 06, (Declinada) ;Rango :Administrador o Reversor ;Anexo :Perdí todos mis poderes, hago bastantes cosas, y no edito tanto las dialganovelas, sino los articulos importantes. Edito sobretodo personajes y pokémon.::Por el momento no necesitamos más administradores. Ahora bien, revisando tus registros: muy pocas veces usaste las funciones de mantenimiento y en general lo que has hecho se puede hacer sin necesidad de un rango. Aún así esperaré a otros comentarios de usuarios que quieran dar soporte a tu solicitud o bien, oponerse. -- 14:45 17 jun 2010 (UTC) : [[Usuario:Carlos96 |''CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96| 'XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2!| '''Ja]] [[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa!|'Hu...' ]][[Ciudad Murcidi|'Ven']] 14:28 17 jun 2010 (UTC) ;Comentarios :Perdí todos mis poderes, hago bastantes cosas, y no edito tanto las dialganovelas, sino los articulos importantes. Edito sobretodo personajes y pokémon.::Por el momento no necesitamos más administradores. Ahora bien, revisando tus registros: muy pocas veces usaste las funciones de mantenimiento y en general lo que has hecho se puede hacer sin necesidad de un rango. Aún así esperaré a otros comentarios de usuarios que quieran dar soporte a tu solicitud o bien, oponerse. -- 14:45 17 jun 2010 (UTC) : Lo que ha dicho es verdad, Carlos. Nada que objetar por mi parte. Si hay algo que quieras decir a tu favor, en mi discusión :) --IEP · D de duelo 15:27 17 jun 2010 (UTC) : Yo doy soporte a la candidatura de Carlos. Es muy firme, y es de los que más trabaja en el wiki. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 22:23 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Yo tambien le apoyo.nos cae genial y nos ayuda cuando lo necesita.Estos dias ha trabajado mucho (lo digo porque la actividad no la suelo mirar)y se merece su recompensa.Espero que mi voto sirva de algo.Alex pokemon 21:23 19 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Claro que sirve, y de mucho. Nos agrada que la comunidad participe en nuestros proyectos y foros. -- 21:31 19 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Sin embargo, has demostrado inexperiencia, sobre todo con las subidas de imágenes. Aun así, y dado el apoyo que te dan; me interesaría ver una solicitud en el tercer período de peticiones. -- 16:32 20 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Llo pyenso qe sera vueno 83.50.124.214 08:58 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 18 - 06, (Declinada) ;Rango : Reversor ;Anexo : No se si utilizaba mi rango muy seguido, pero con ese rango podía revetir ediciones "Pasadas" no se si me entiendan, Les daré un ejemplo: Supongamos que alguien edita algo y sin darse cuenta arruina una tabla, entonces alguien al ver eso intenta arreglarlo, pero al intentar arreglarlo empeora la situación, entonces pide ayuda a otra persona y esta persona deja la página hecha un caos total, y yo no se como diantres hacía algo y lo dejaba como si les 3 edicionistas pasados nunca hubieran hecho nada. Esto ejemplo lo hize a base de una cosa que paso con Lista de Pokémon de la Primera Generación, si quieren preguntenle a Frnco14 : --Vicho 22:34 18 jun 2010 (UTC) ;Comentarios : : Para eso puedes ir a la última vez que estaba bien, copiar todo lo escirto, ir a la versión actual, pegar y guardar los cambios. --IEP · D de duelo 22:36 18 jun 2010 (UTC) : Pero es verdad, Vicho sabe ser un buen Reversor, no tiene aún muchas ediciones, con respecto a el mantenimiento, pero es porque no tuvo muchas oportunidades para revertir. Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 17:48 17 jun 2010 (UTC) :: El movimiento se demuestra andando. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 22:53 18 jun 2010 (UTC) :::La verdad hay muchas cosas que hacer, y ahora mismo cualquier usuario interesado en la ampliación del proyecto haría. Creo que te falta experiencia, pero no dejes de ayudar al wiki. -- 16:35 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 25 - 06, (Declinada) :Reversor:: Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 10:15 25 jun 2010 (UTC) :Creo que tengo lo suficiente como para ser reversor, aunque yo no lo pido para ahora, sino para cuando se necesite. Quiero que me responda Andres Bonilla 196.:: ::Lo siento pero, ya has solicitado para un rango, y sólo será valorada (por usuario) 1 (una) solicitud. -- 17:01 25 jun 2010 (UTC) :Reversor:: Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 10:15 25 jun 2010 (UTC) : ¿Quieres decir con eso que nunca podré tener un nuevo rango? Aparte de que el otro lo pedí porque no sabía que había limpieza, sino nunca lo habría pedido.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 07:36 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 26 - 06, (Aceptada) :suppressredirect : :: :: Alvarodarkray 11:08 26 jun 2010 (UTC)::: ha hecho grandes contribuciones, no hace falta siquiera decirlo. Además, ha colaborado en mantenimiento. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 21:29 5 jul 2010 (UTC) :: Alvarodarkray 11:08 26 jun 2010 (UTC)::: ha hecho grandes contribuciones, no hace falta siquiera decirlo. Además, ha colaborado en mantenimiento. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 21:29 5 jul 2010 (UTC) :Es para que pueda borrar las redirecciones ya que ahora no puedo crear artículos porque me pone que ya hay uno creado lo busco y no me sale:: :: ::: Alvarodarkray 11:08 26 jun 2010 (UTC)::: ha hecho grandes contribuciones, no hace falta siquiera decirlo. Además, ha colaborado en mantenimiento. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 21:29 5 jul 2010 (UTC) ::: Alvarodarkray 11:08 26 jun 2010 (UTC)::: ha hecho grandes contribuciones, no hace falta siquiera decirlo. Además, ha colaborado en mantenimiento. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 21:29 5 jul 2010 (UTC) :La herramienta que pides las incluye el grupo de reversores; sin embargo por lo que me dices en el anexo no encuentro propio el uso de este permiso. Sin embargo sí otros usuarios están de acuerdo argumentando su soporte, te daré el rango. -- 14:31 2 jul 2010 (UTC) :Es para que pueda borrar las redirecciones ya que ahora no puedo crear artículos porque me pone que ya hay uno creado lo busco y no me sale:: :: ::: Alvarodarkray 11:08 26 jun 2010 (UTC)::: ha hecho grandes contribuciones, no hace falta siquiera decirlo. Además, ha colaborado en mantenimiento. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 21:29 5 jul 2010 (UTC) ::: Alvarodarkray 11:08 26 jun 2010 (UTC)::: ha hecho grandes contribuciones, no hace falta siquiera decirlo. Además, ha colaborado en mantenimiento. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 21:29 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 09 - 07 (Declinada) :Reversor ;Anexo : Cómo bien dije en mi solicitud anterior tengo bastante experiencia en el tema (No perfecta, pero la sufuciente) de la reversión, además estube inspeccionando y de los 3 reversores que hay uno se fue (Elite Angel 51) y como hay un puesto vacante me gustaría estar en ese puesto de nuevo ;Solicitud de : Vicho 21:29 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ;Comentarios : :Yo creo que, sí, si ya no está Angel uno de los mejores para ocupar su puesto es Vicho. --'Franco' Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 21:03 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 10 - 07, (Declinada) : Administrador : :: :;Comentarios :: Alvarodarkray 13:28 10 jul 2010 (UTC) : Últimamente veo cada vez mas y mas vandalismos, he avisado a los nuevos usuarios que se saltan las políticas y no me han hecho ni el mínimo caso( excepto Pacobombaler). En la mayoría de los casos editan por editar, para tener más ediciones y creerse más importantes sin pensar en la wikia. Por ejemplo: Ahora mismo he visto a Alex Pokémon editar el artículo Shellos poniendo solo una ``r´´. Yo no entiendo a esta gente, se lo he avisado varias veces, pero no me queda mas remedio. Además, nada mas registrarte te piden que mires las políticas.:: :: ::;Comentarios ::: Alvarodarkray 13:28 10 jul 2010 (UTC) : : Últimamente veo cada vez mas y mas vandalismos, he avisado a los nuevos usuarios que se saltan las políticas y no me han hecho ni el mínimo caso( excepto Pacobombaler). En la mayoría de los casos editan por editar, para tener más ediciones y creerse más importantes sin pensar en la wikia. Por ejemplo: Ahora mismo he visto a Alex Pokémon editar el artículo Shellos poniendo solo una ``r´´. Yo no entiendo a esta gente, se lo he avisado varias veces, pero no me queda mas remedio. Además, nada mas registrarte te piden que mires las políticas.:: :: ::;Comentarios ::: Alvarodarkray 13:28 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 29 - 07 (Declinada) ;Rango :Asistente ;Anexo :Trabajo bien y si necesito borrar una cosa mia o de un Vandalismo no puedo, ya que casi siempre no hay nadie en esta Wiki, administradores o asistentes, o aparece gente, pero no responde. ;Solicitud de : Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ ╠▓╣Discusión╠▓╣ 18:43 29 jul 2010 (UTC) ;Comentarios :Nadie apoyó esta solicitud. --Andres bonilla 196; profile 20:03 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de rango 31 - 06, (Declinada) ;Rango :Burócrata ;Anexo :Bueno, soy un usuario que lleva mucho tiempo en el wiki, soy el que tiene más ediciones del wiki, he mejorado mucho el wiki, ayudo a todos los usuarios etcétera. Además serviría para cubrir la vacante de .:: : --'<>'~'<>'~ 21:55 31 jul 2010 (UTC) ;Comentarios :Bueno, soy un usuario que lleva mucho tiempo en el wiki, soy el que tiene más ediciones del wiki, he mejorado mucho el wiki, ayudo a todos los usuarios etcétera. Además serviría para cubrir la vacante de .:: La verdad como burócrata del wiki, prefiero ver las solicitudes que dejen aquí y mirar los comentarios de los demás. Si bien nadie comenta, no puedo hacer nada. Realmente no considero menester darte ese flag. -- 01:00 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Sería un buen burócrata,la verdad,y ya que se fue IEP pues Shiny podría sustituirle.Alex pokemon 15:03 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Shiny seria un buen abacante y no daria nada mal,eligiria bien a los usuarios y contibuiria( y contribuye mucho en la wiki) en resumen seria un buen burocrata (¬¬)Come On To The Darkness(¬¬) En giratina Wiki 16:56 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Seria un buen burócrata, a demostrado que como administrador es bastante bueno, y ademas, sabe hacer bastantes cosas importantes. Que más debo decir, si lleva más de 6.000 ediciones, y la mayoría, por crear y mejorar artículos. Pienso que será un buen burócrata.[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea'']] 18:54 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Shiny es el mejor usuario del wiki yo le doy todo mi apoyo , seria un magnifico burocrata , a demas falta EIP por lo que shiny es el mas indicado Mini o Ponce 14:30 3 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Creo que no han comprendido lo esencial. El ser burócrata no da más permisos que el de cualquier administrador. Me importa más la contribución por el mantenimiento, motivo por el cual él es administrador. Lo único nuevo es poder configurar los permisos, pero para esto está la página, ¿no? --Andres bonilla 196; profile 14:45 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Se que he estado inactivo desde hace tiempo, pero se que Shiny (Por lo que me dijo en Facebook) se merece eso. Shiny siempre esta revirtiendo vandalismo y contribuye mucho al wiki y aparte ya no esta IEP. El rey del XD 19:19 4 ago 2010 (UTC) ::¿Y? IEP también debía estar guiado por esta página, además son pocas las modificiaciones de usuarios que el ha hecho. --Andres bonilla 196; profile 19:45 4 ago 2010 (UTC) :: ::Categoría:Archivos PKMN:Solicitudes de rango